The present invention relates generally to precision mounting devices for optical components, and more particularly to a novel holder for supporting a prism within an optical system, especially within an optical train used for projecting a laser beam.
The present invention comprises a prism holder of particular use in supporting a total internal reflecting right angle prism within an optical train for projecting a laser beam and bending the beam through 90.degree.. The prism holder of the present invention is characterized by numerous advantages over devices known in the art: the holder is easily fabricated at low cost compared to existing devices; the structure of the holder includes a safety backstop spaced a predetermined distance from the internally reflective surface of the supported prism to absorb extraneous light which may leak through the reflective surface of the prism; the structure of the holder permits bending of laser beams through a 90.degree. angle lying in a plane other than one parallel to the (usually horizontal) laser generating table, and permits rotation of the plane of incident and reflected laser beams through a large angle relative to the plane of the laser table; the holder of the invention also provides retrofit means to mount prisms within certain commercially available lens and mirror holders.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide an improved optical prism holder.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel prism holder for supporting a prism within an optical train used for projecting a laser beam.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent as the detailed description of certain representative embodiments thereof proceeds.